


He Hacked Us

by Geekygirl24



Category: Inception (2010), James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Faked Suicide, Family Feels, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q swore he would never be so sloppy in his hacking again...not after the last time cost him his life and family, making him a prisoner to others. Silva ruined that though....</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Hacked Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is going to be a part of the Caffery family series, however, i'll probably add it when I actually have more of a backstory for Q.
> 
> Reviews make me smile :)

Q buried his fingers in his hair as he heard the shoot-out take place in Parliament, his eyes squeezed shut as his face burned with shame. 

How could he….how could he make a horrible mistake again?! 

….1 year earlier……

“Let no-one in and remember-“

“If I need anything call, I know!” Quentin smiled at his Papa’s over-protectiveness as he reclined on the hotel bed. Arthur, Eames and Neal (who was quite an accomplished artist) were going on a job, and for the first time in his life, Quentin was left alone to...work.

Once the door slammed shut, Quentin grinned in triumph and opened up his laptop…time to get to work.

…2 hours later…..

“I love a challenge…” he muttered to himself, frantically typing as code flashed across the screen, reflecting in his glasses. Suddenly, a download box appeared on the screen, causing Quentin to lift in his hands up in joy,

“I’m in!” 

After half an hour of searching through the many files that were now on show Quentin decided….he could make way better tech, no wonder some of these agents were taking so long to complete top secret missions…well, sort of top secret anyway.

Suddenly the door crashed open, and several men in suits seized a hold of Quentin’s laptop and pinned him to the ground. They dragged him to a nearby chair, not caring if they wrenched his arms too hard or ‘accidentally’ struck him across the face,

“W-what’s going on?!” he yelped as they roughly forced his shoulders back into the chair. An older woman entered the room, closely followed by two sterner looking men. She glanced at Quentin, and raised an eyebrow,

“Well I must say…” she began as she stood in front of Quentin, who was shaking uncontrollably as tears began to stream down his face, “…I was expecting someone…older…and a Holmes quite frankly. Criminals are getting younger every day aren’t they?” She turned to face one of the sterner men, who was smirking at the sight of their prisoner,

“I blame the cartoons. Shall we proceed Ma’am?” The woman nodded, and Quentin yelped as he felt a sharp prick in his right arm. A large needle was slowly drawing a substantial amount of blood from his arm, making his vision blur slightly,

“W-what are you doing?” he slurred weakly, groaning as one of the men backhanded him, his knuckles cracking across Quentin’s cheek, his ring drawing blood.

“You hacked into the data-base of MI6 young man, what did you expect?” questioned the women. Quentin weakly grinned,

“So I'm a terrorist now huh?” His breath left him as a fist slammed into his stomach,

“Let me guess, you see yourself as an activist. Helping the citizens of England realize just how much they are being watched in the world? Making them realise that they have no privacy?” She frowned as Quentin shook his head,

“I did it because I wanted to prove that I could…” He slumped forward, falling unconscious as his wounds taking their toll.

….Present time….

Q winced at the memory. If it hadn’t have been for the old Q being supremely impressed with how quickly he’d hacked into the system, he would have ‘disappeared’ from the pages of time. There were consequences though. He had later found out that his blood was used to fake his suicide. His family had returned back to the hotel, only to find ambulances and police outside, who informed them that Quentin had shot himself in the bathtub. No family…nothing holding him back, at least that was their theory.

Q had vowed never to allow himself to be traced or for anyone to hack him ever again, however, due to recent events….he just wanted his family…

….2 months after Skyfall….

James frowned as he entered Q-Branch. It was gone 23:00 hours, and the young quartermaster was still at his desk, typing furiously.

“007, how can I help you?” Asked Q, not even turning around. The agent smirked,

“Isn’t it past your bed time Q?”

“I have work to do” Q didn’t even rise to the bait.

“I think England will survive without you for a few hours Q. Come on, I’ll give you a ride home”

Q glanced at the time, his eyes widening in surprise very briefly before schooling his expression back into placidness and continuing with his work,

“N-no, this needs to be done…”

“…What are you doing?”

“Enhancing our security walls. I won’t make the same mistake again, there will be no more deaths because of my ineptitude!”

Realisation struck Bond like lightning…Q blamed himself for Silva’s escape and M’s subsequent death.

“It wasn’t your fault you know…”

“I have no idea what you mean 007”

James gently placed a hand on Q’s shoulder, turning him around to face him.

“What happened was not your fault….” Q tried to look away, but a hand upon his cheek stopped him, a calloused thumb wiping the tears that had started to fall, “…Silva had everything planned out, he was determined to get his revenge. He knew exactly what he was-“

“I should have seen it coming though!”

“No-body could have predicted him….he was mad…you can’t predict the minds of mad-men. No matter how hard you try, or how clever you are”

Q squeezed his eyes shut, a light blush on his cheeks as James smiled reassuringly at him,

“Come on Q. The world's not going to end anytime soon. Let’s get you home” James began to walk off, not even pausing at Q’s quiet reply,

“MI6 already took away my home…my apartment is just that…an apartment”


End file.
